Twilight Nymph
by TissueCube
Summary: It wasn't just vampires and werewolves living in the world of Earth. There were also nymphs. One of the last water nymphs living in Forks, and an earth nymph that just visited. Hinata and Sakura x Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Nymph:: It wasn't just vampires and werewolves living in the world of Earth. There were also nymphs. One of the last water nymphs living in Forks, and an earth nymph that just visited. Hinata and Sakura x Twilight.**

**X0x0x0x0x**

**Crossover:: Twilight and Naruto.**

**Couples:: JacobxSakura, SethxHinataxAlec**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight or Naruto.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x**

Hinata blinked in slight curiousity as the body splashed into the water. Blood started to spread from his body, bite marks punctured on his more bulging veins.

The water nymph plopped part of her face above the water as she looked up curiously at a red haired female. She had blood on her lips and was currently wiping her lips with her tongue, not wanting to dirty her arm. The red haired vampire finally noticed the witnessed and hissed angrily, almost ready to dive into the water.

"Victoria!"

Victoria hissed again in anger as she glared at the water nymph.

"It's a human!", she yelled out in anger as she pointed at the water, "we shouldn't leave witnesses!"

"No Victoria!", Laurent stopped the female from diving in the water, "she's no human...", the darker haired male peeked at Hinata. He wondered why this female was in the dirtier waters of Forks. Hinata ducked in the water alittle more, leaving only her eyes and part of her hair to stare up at him. She hadn't realized he was with the red-haired girl.

"She's a hydriad...", he mumbled, "a water nymph."

"I thought they were extinct.", she huffed glaring at Hinata who continued to stay quiet. Hinata made a small smile, not really understanding their whispering. She felt alittle playful at that moment and mewed softly towards him.

Apparently to them however, it sounded more like a screech.

Water nymphs were weird.

This time, James was the one who looked curiously at Hinata after listening to his lover and Laurent. Crouching down, he held his hand out towards her as if she was an abandoned puppy. "Come here little one.", he grumbled lowly for the nymph and the two vampires to hear.

Hinata knew the bait and instead just dove down in the water. No sign of a living being was noticed in the murky water. James made a face as he stood back up. Victoria thought for a minute before looking over at the boys.

"Should we kill he-"

"It's impossible to kill a nymph in their element.", James sneered, "She must have wandered out of the ocean or something and took shelter in here."

Laurent knew better though. This type of female was not a sea water nymph, but was obviously placed in what WAS known to be the cleanest bodies of freshwater in Forks. He as well made a face as he looked back at the murky water.

"Come on guys...She's obviously gonna die sooner or later. She's a young one...that's for sure... Water nymphs can't live long enough in dirty areas..."

With that, the three vampires dissapeared. Hinata watched as their forms dissapated as they ran in lightning speed. Her heart thumped slightly. This was all so...new.

She looked over at the fish that were slowly dying from the filthy water. Her heart sank alittle as she realized leaving would just lead her to death. And yet staying would still end up in her death because the water is becoming dirtier and dirtier by the second. Hinata looked back at the fish then up towards the sky.

'Will Billy visit me again...?'

**3 days later...**

Charlie grumbled as he glared down at the body being pulled out of the murky water of La Push's medium sized lakes. He looked over at the I.D. again then at the body.

"Call the guy's family. We got bad news again. Man, what is with all these animal attacks."

Charlie's peripheral vision noticed a flash of blue in the lake. Looking up, he noticed another body. The chief of police acted quickly, hoping it wasn't another attack.

"Get that body out of the water!", he scowled alittle as everyone looked over to where he was pointing. Eyes widened, the police force and helpers all scrambled, causing him to start yelling commands to keep everything organized.

The female was slowly pulled out. It was dark, so nobody knew how she really looked. She was also naked, but no injuries were seen on her.

'Probably raped and was drowned...?', Charlie felt some pity as he stared at the naked girl hoping she wasn't dead. He thought of his own daughter and hoped that there wasn't a rapist in town. The medics quickly started doing CPR and all kinds of medical stuff Charlie wasn't used to.

"Judging from the look of her skin, there are no wrinkles on her fingertips or toes. So she wasn't pushed in the water for long. Her blood circulation is normal and her heart rate is fine. She's cold to the touch, so we need to put fluids in her.", one of the doctors informed. Charlie just nodded, not really understanding a word he just said.

Quickly, the long haired girl was pulled into one of the ER ambulance trucks. Charlie heard a low moan when she was wrapped in large blankets.

'Probably disoriented...'

Suddenly, again, through his peripheral vision he saw another flash. This time in the forest. The police chief glanced over, only to see his friend Billy.

"Billy, what are you doing here?"

"I used to go here as a child and I noticed that something happend.", the male replied staring at the lake, "I wanted to make sure everything's ok."

"Everything's fine.", Charlie sighed, "I just found two bodies. One of them didn't seem connected to the other. I guess it was just coincidence an animal attack happend to one person while a possible rape-homicide happend on the other side."

Billy stared at his hands in thought. He looked up at Charlie and made a frown. "Busy night then?"

"Yep."

**X0x0x0x0x**

Hinata groaned as she tilted her head to the side. Something soft but solid was under her head. The girl opened her eyes slightly, noticing she wasn't in the water.

She felt...dry...

'...I can't live out in the other side for a long time without water...', she mused to herself.

Hinata gasped slightly for 'air' through her nose, her lungs felt constricted and she was starting to get dizzy. She didn't blame the humans for pulling her out, she was going to die soon anyway.

Her arm felt good at least, she noticed. A needle was stuck in her brachial artery, and liquid was gushing in her veins.

It felt cool and good. And it kept her alive for more than 12 hours.

'And I think it's better just looking at the outside world if I die anyway...Just once...'

Hinata tilted her head as bright light seemed to stream over her petite form. But instead of immedietly seeing sun, a glass of water was near her. The blue haired girl's eyes widened and she struck her arm out to snatch the water, gulping it down for every drop.

Suddenly, the lavender eyed girl felt even better than before. It was the freshest water she's ever tasted.

"You must have been thirsty. Here, have another one.", a voice bellowed from the other side. Hinata jumped slightly, looking over at who said that. It was a male in a blue outfit with a sort of metal thingy on his chest that said "Chief of Police Department".

Hinata's curiousity seemed to get the best of her as she slowly reached out to poke it, but seeing another glass of water in his hands, she greedily grabbed it, glugging it down.

"Drink slowly...", he motioned softly. Hinata did as she was told wondering why, but she felt effects of being stronger without being more thirsty.

Her heart skipped a beat in excitement.

The male sat on a chair next to her and slowly Hinata poked the badge like she intended to.

"Po...Police.", she whispered softly. At least she could read.

The man nodded as he held it up alittle in a slightly proud way. "I'm chief of police. I'm here to ask you questions."

"Q-Questions?"

"Yes. Please don't be nervous," the man sighed slightly, "I just need to know what happend to you and why you were in the water."

"I-I...", Hinata blinked remembering that she was the last water nymph in Forks. Most of her ancestors died because of water nymph hunters.

**x0x0x0x**

This was all done the day before she was born and before her mother and grandmother were born. Her great grandma as well as other females were left behind because they were pregnant. The males who were their mates fought against the hunters who wanted the nymphs treasures such as jewels. (Nymphs were all females and because of this they mated with human men they meet or attract and have the ability to have a full-blooded hydriad daughter or a human son. Nymphs were friendly-human loving creatures back then.)

The pregnant nymphs didn't know what else to do, and fended for themselves. The attack caused great distrust between humans and the water nymphs. Slowly, only few nymphs were born, and barely half were able to mate in secret and contain other nymphs. Most scattered away from Greece and Rome.

Soon enough, with less than half the population gone and not in large groups, nymphs were just legends. Most of them wanted better lives and just became apart of the humans, not able to live in waters for long periods of time (or forever like Hinata can) and soon forgetting their own heritage as they continued to mate. They became known as 'human nymphs'. Long, well...really long, forgotten hydriad and living life more human-like.

Even so as dying mortally like the humans.

Little by little, all the hydriads dissapeared.

And then their was just Hinata, who cannot keep the nymph-made lake clean by herself. Other bodies of water were kept clean by humans. And that was also a reason why nymphs dissapeared.

They felt like a burden and were no longer able to do their own job.

Water nymphs were then, again, known to only be legends or myths. Like vampires and werewolves.

**x0x0x0x0x**

Charlie raised a hand and waved it in front of the female's face in confusion at her long and gazeful look.

Blinking, Hinata turned to look at him and just smiled slightly. "S-Sorry...I was just thinking. My name is Hinata and...I was...pushed in the lake.", this was a horrible lie and even the human didn't believe it.

The man huffed slightly and got up. "I haven't heard of a 'Hinata' before in La Push."

"B-But-"

"This is a small town Hinata. I would know if this place had a resident with a...unique name like yours.", he blinked as Hinata looked confused then slightly upset and nervous.

"I'll just give you alittle time to yourself...Do you go to a school?"

"S-School?"

Ay yai yai this girl was killing him...

**X0x0x0x0x**

Sakura sighed as she sat on the plane's seat. It wasn't the usual 'I'm bored' sigh, or the usual 'get the fuck away from me' sigh. It was an excited sigh.

"It's so exciting to be in a plane and going to America!"

'Mom, you're the best!', Sakura squealed softly as she peeked her head to look outside. Her green eyes sparkled in delight at the clouds.

"Waaah~! I haven't been so high up before!"

The female grinned as she pawed at the window, as if to touch the clouds. The man beside her stared at her in a slight interested way, but only turned his head to read the newspaper in his hand.

Today, Haruno Sakura was going to America. She was heir to the Haruno generation, and it was amazing because...Well, she's just happy her parents actually made her dreams come true for her 16th birthday.

Starting a bussiness.

Wasn't that a weird wish?

'It's ok though! My family's a generation of architechs, and this created a love in myself to make the perfect building to show just how beautifully done my family's creations can truly become!'

And with her own imagination, her hotel building will be the best damn hotel there is!

**X0x0x0x**

Sakura laughed softly as she got out of the plane. She felt alittle dizzy, but giddy. 'It feels soooo good here in Washington!'. The pinkette raised her arms up in the air and suddenly screamed out her excitement to the world. "HELLO FORKS! I AM SA-KU-RAAAA!"

The Haruno giggled to herself. As a nymph, she was really excited. Part of her human self however, scowled at the idea of her being irrational and stupid.

**'Sakura you idiot, stop being so giddy and let's get the fuck out of this airport. I want to go to the Haruno Hotel 'princess'.'**

"Oh shut up inner.", Sakura grumbled to herself before making a dash, "Look at all these BUILDINGS!"

Sakura 'aw'd and 'ooh'd at the tall structures. She didn't even bother taking a cab to her hotel.

Ok, so she wasn't really that excited about the buildings. Just the thought of being an independent bussiness woman made her happy.

Sakura held her arms close to her chest as she thought of her mother and father back in Japan where they worked as architechs.

'I'll make the Haruno Hotel the best hotel in Washington! I promise mom and dad!', Sakura sighed softly as she wandered around Forks, 'I'll make enough money for all of us!'

Sakura grinned as she finally calmed herself into her usual self. Her eyes scanned the area before spotting a larger building than any other place was. Her grin widened slightly as she realized it was still under 'decoration construction'.

Instinctively, she walked towards it with a leader-like demeanor and put her hands to her hips as she looked at the flowers.

"What...beautiful flowers. Not my type, but I guess they can go in the back.", she sighed slightly staring at the flowers she didn't really order, they weren't even in full bloom yet!

Looking around, the Haruno did something noone else saw except her. She touched every flower and they in turn blossomed and grew into greens unimaginable to the other botanists.

"Being a tree nymph has it's kicks."

**X0x0x0x0**

"Hello Sakura, my name is Billy. I hope you like it here in La Push.", Billy smiled softly as he shook the hand of the bubblegum haired female who decided to wander away from her hotel and to just look around the town. Coincidently, she saw her favorite things in the world. Trees.

Sniffing slightly, Billy noticed a distinct smell on her. It was almost like she was a-

"I'm Jacob.", a male next to Billy smiled at Sakura as he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sakura sighed softly at him, batting her eyelashes slightly. **'SHANNARO! FUCK, THIS GUY IS HOT.'**

'I knoooow...', Sakura soothed to herself and her inner Sakura.

Sakura laughed softly as Jacob rubbed the back of his neck smiling. Billy turned his wheelchair and started to wheelchair away, he was in deep thought about the water nymph he cared for every month. Was she ok?

He turned his head to look at the pink-haired nymph. His eyes furrowed, he should have told Jacob while he's still alive about other creatures in the world. Now Jacob will learn for himself if he gets attached to Sakura.

Sakura turned her head to look up at Jacob. "Gomeeen, I just happend to come across La Push as I wandered out of my 'apartment'."

"Yeah, I heard you were working in one of the new Haruno Hotels we have in Forks. It looks alittle..."

"Tree-huggy?"

"Err...That and... Unaffordable."

Sakura giggled softly, "It's made to be a more home-y enviroment. With nature shit and stuff. We didn't mean for it to make it look unaffordable.", Sakura remembered the rich placed roses in the front of the hotel courtesy of the Yamanaka Greenery that she didn't even touch.

Maybe those were the things that made the hotel look unaffordable.

**'The Yamanaka's WERE more classy anyway.'**

Sakura sighed as she looked over at the trees. They were so beautiful, and one even called out to her. Sakura looked back at Jacob who looked at her with a confused and awkward look.

"Well, I hope you like it. I'm gonna go back to the garage, I have to do mechanic stuff."

"Mechanic stuff?"

"Haha, yeah. I'm trying to fix this motorcycle but I noticed you walking towards our place so I thought 'why not say hi just for a minute?'."

"Oooh, mechaniiic stuffff.", Sakura laughed softly as she waved a hand, "I get it now. I'll see you round Jacob. I'd love to hang out and stuff to watch, but I want to see the forest alittle more."

"Ok...", Jacob smiled. He wasn't really dissapointed that the pink-haired girl wasn't going to watch him, because he actually wasn't THAT into her. Just Bella...And he just met Sakura anyway.

"Wait-", Jacob's eyes widened as he remembered the crossline between the werewolves and vampires. Just as he was about to warn her, the female was already gone! Jacob growled alittle in irritation at his own stupidity, the human girl would be killed!

'But you know the Cullens arn't going to kill humans anymore...', one part of his mind told him.

'Yeah! But I still don't trust those damn bloodsuckers!', with that, Jacob ran to chase his aquaintance.

Billy watched in amusement as his son ran towards the forest. His eyes slowly averted back towards the path that led to the hospital.

'I need to visit her...I promised Hinako I'd take care of her...'

**X0x0x0x0x**

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she purposely ignored the yells of Jacob. Sakura was currently in the middle of the forest removing her clothing and she didn't want anything between her, the trees, and a total stranger looking at her naked body. Slowly, she merged into one of the trees, gasping softly as the bark engulfed her whole body. It felt so cool to the touch. Sakura slowly covered her breasts, moaning softly at the tree that held on to her.

**"I swear, tree nymphs are so weird. It's like some sort of weird fetish with you guys..."**, inner groaned softly as she was forced out of Sakura and put on the clothes that lay on the ground. She was Sakura's human half, and she was not allowed anywhere in the magic parts of trees.

Inner looked up as she realized Jacob was faster than she thought and was currently sighing in a relieved way as he noticed her.

"I think it's better to stay away from the forest Sakura.", he growled slightly in a wolf-like way. Inner's eyebrow rose slightly at the attitude he's suddenly giving. She knew he wasn't mad at her, but he seemed more angry at something else...

'He's not even tired...'

Inner grumbled to herself as she crossed her arms and smiled slightly, green eyes shining. "I need to stay Jacob-san. I love the forest.", in truth, she has to stay. If she left Sakura to...Whatever this hottie's mad at, what if Sakura were hurt?

Jacob shook his head. "At least let me accompany you if you're just going to walk ar-"

"NO!", Inner blushed ferociously. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sakura slowly emerging out of the tree already. **'Not noooow...What? Was the damn tree not good enough for you?'**

_'What do you mean, 'not now?' And well...I didn't want to stay with one tree too long.'_

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"O-Oh, nothing Jacob-san. I'm sorry, I was thinking of something quite embarressing. What were you saying?", Inner laughed nervously waving a hand. '**Damnit Sakura, get the fuck in another tree then!'**

Finally realizing Jacob's back, right in front of her, Sakura froze and quickly ran behind another tree. Emerging into it at a fast pace.

"Ah...huh...", Jacob turned his head in a confused way. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothin Jacooob! Let's walk!", Inner quickly took his arm and started to walk away from the group of trees. "Let's get to know eachother more! Do **you **like country music?"

"Err..."

"Me too! Let's keep going!"

**X0x0x0x**

**What will happen to Hinata? Will she finally meet Billy after another 28 days? Who is 'Hinako'?**

**And Sakura, will she be able to merge back with Inner without having Jacob realize she's a nymph? Or will her explicit nudity be seen and will he realize a difference between Inner and Sakura?**

**Does Sakura even know there's vampire and werewolves? How about Hinata?**

**Find out in Chapter 2:: Ready, Set, Survive!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mini)Chapter 2:: Almost There**

Hinata felt dry once again. The man...what was his name?

...

Oh well...

But that man in the suit, ever since he left, she felt like she was being scorched in the dessert. The IV was removed from her veins long ago, believing that she was healthy enough to not need it.

The female gulped whatever saliva she had left. Her eyes drooped and she carefully bumped the table with her hand. The empty glass moved, but didn't fall. The nymph whimpered a cry for help. The sun was going down, and noone seemed to be bothered to help her. Nurses cooed her to sleep when she asked for water, but they said she already drank too much in one go that they were afraid of water poisoning.

Which was absolutely ridiculous.

"..."

Hinata cried out again for someone to answer her, but got no reply.

**X0x0x0**

"Sakura! I don't know what you're doing, but you need to get out of the forest right now! It's not safe during the dark hours...", Jacob mentally capped 'dark hours'. That sounded like something a vampire would say, and he's ready to remind himself never to use that word again.

Jacob stopped the female from pushing him any further into the forest. A bead of sweat dripped from his temple. She was pushing him too close to the blood-suckers territory.

Sakura held up her hands over her pink lips. Her eyes widening slightly. "B-But I love the forest! No creature is hard to handle for Sakura Haruno!", the pinkette fake laughed.

'Nothing except a vampire...', Jacob grimaced.

"Sakura, come on stop playing around...We have to get out of here."

"Pssshh...You're acting as if we haven't known eachother..."

"That's because we haven't... I just met you 10 minutes ago..."

"You liiiiaarr...Ok...yeah we don't know eachother that well, b-but I can explain why I brought you to the forest!"

Jacob crossed his arms stiffening slightly as she edged closer out of the werewolves territory.

'Just a few more steps closer and she might be a goner...!'

"I-I umm...I saw a rare flower in the forest and wanted to make it a perfume!"

Jacob made a face.

"...Err..."

**X0x0x0**

Hinata tilted her head feeling a deep grogginess overcome her senses. She coughed violently and quickly pushed herself up from the bed. "Help...?", she called out. Her pupils started to dilate and she swore she could feel the presence of a different being near her.

She started to choke on the dry air.

"Please...!"

**X0x0x0**

"I can't believe it! I really can't! I mean...It's so small! The rare flower! So beautiful it is!", Sakura picked up a common flower from the forest floor holding it up to Jacob. Jacob made another face, still not believing her lies. Sakura chuckled lightly, her bright green eyes shifting to the sides, "S-See?"

She shoved the small flower closer to his face. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Sakur-"

"No no! Look Jacob look! See the beauty of it!"

The male sighed then inhaled.

That's when the smell hit him.

**X0x0x0**

Hinata curled up on the floor. Just earlier she failed to get out of bed and stand on her two feet. This resulted in her falling and twisting her ankle alittle.

She whimpered out of the pain and started to cry through her dark blue lashes.

"H-Help..."

**X0x0x0**

Jacob felt light-headed. The sudden burst of...flowers is just overwhelming. The male placed a hand on the top of his head. He growled lightly.

"W-What the...?"

"Jacob?"

He knew she wouldn't smell it, she was human afterall...

_"Jacob! Jacob can you hear me!?"_

_"...? Embry?"_

_"Umm..Me and Quil found something in the forest."_

_"That flower smell...Could the thing you found have a strong flower smell?"_

_"Yeah! It's...kind of nauseating."_

_"I'll say...I'll be right there..."_

"Jacob?"

Jacob blinked and looked over at the pink-haired girl.

Oh...right...

Sakura stared at him with a worried face. "Are you ok? You were staring at me with a glazed look..."

Just as Jacob was about to come up with a reply, Sakura was the one with the glazed look.

_"Sakura! HELP SAKURA!"_

_**"...!? Where are you!?"**_

_"W-Wolves...! A bunch of them! And they're...they're..."_

_**"Spit it out!"**_

_"HELP ME."_

Sakura had no time to think. She made the fastest beeline she could towards the area she felt Sakura in. Jacob was left in the dust. He blinked and was happy she was now nowhere near the Cullen's, but was scared that she'd now find out all about werewolves! She was heading towards Embry and Quil!

"SAKURA...", both screamed in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I made a longer chapter. This fanfiction is following the first movie of Twilight ((With a small trinking)) because I realized Seth and Alec's don't really appear until later. So there's not much trinking, just a few. And then there will be the usual time skips. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own ANY characters. Twilight's characters belong to their original owner, as well as Naruto characters belonging to their original owners.**

**BTW! I have never read any of the books! I wish I had, but being a dong, I liked the movie and wanted to make a fanfiction. So...blargh.**

**X0x0x0x**

**Chapter 3:: He Saved My Life**

**X0x0x0x**

Alec watched his sister next to him. She wasn't one to say much and he was the same. He looked over at the people of Forks in a bored way. Teenagers that decided to walk past the two vampires, suddenly felt themselves unable to smell, or hear, or see. Alec closed his eyes in a satisfied way as he toyed with more teenagers at nighttime. They didn't know what hit them.

"Stop...We're not here for your little enjoyment brother. We're just looking around the Cullen's town area then going back to the Volturi.", Jane whisped out. Her eyes locked on to her brother's and the boy couldn't help but smirk slightly. She smiled as well, but it was gone the moment it appeared.

"It's not like we're doing much anyway...Noone knows I'm the one who's doing this.", he dodged a teenage boy from falling on top of him and managed a light chuckle. "Messing with these people are quite more entertaining...". His sister didn't say a word. It has been awhile since her brother has spoken a lot more and smiled. Maybe it was good for him.

Jane tilted her head down watching as a young girl bumped into her leg. She glowered at the young girl who looked up at her with deep red eyes. It was a newborn. The girl began to cry screaming for her mother. The blonde vampire scowled at the youngling. "Stop."

The girl stopped crying. Jane turned to the corner. "Come...we'll find you food." Alec watched with a blank look, knowing what Jane was really going to do to the girl. He looked away hearing a scream from a nearby hospital and a crack in the alleyway. He didn't care that his sister has just killed a little girl. It wasn't like they were the ones who bit her. Albeit, he was a bit curious who bit the girl in the first place. Then again, the two do find a few wanderers now and then.

His ears pricked. It was another hoarse scream.

Alec became more interested in the quiet scream. Nobody else heard the scream, but he heard it as clear as the shining moon through darkness.

**X0x0x**

There were two of them. Two large wolves, just circling her. Flowers were blooming from her face, and it was awful to have them stare at her naked body. More flowers popped out from her hip out of nowhere. Something that happens when the nymph was scared. Sakura whimpered softly as the shorter of the two wolves approached with a cautious step. He took a step back and sniffed the forest nymph with a curious gleam in his eyes. It was obvious none of the two werewolves have seen such a creature.

"SAKURA!", Inner screamed to the top of her lungs. The pinkette looked over at her other self with a scared expression. Inner huffed softly, hunching over, fully clothed and tired. Inner tilted her head up. "AUGH! So tired...My legs are caving in...!", Sakura stared at her other self with a confused look then quickly wrapped her arms around her neck as soon as a sudden third wolf jumped in.

"AAAH!", both girls screamed.

**X0x0x0x**

"Hey...", Bella tilted her head up towards her new lover. Edward tilted his head down and smiled. "...", the two leaned in to kiss. Their lips met, and Bella still felt butterflies in her stomach. She continued to kiss him, then she blinked hearing her phone ring. Edward tilted his head down.

"You should get that..."

His girlfriend smiled as she took her phone. She looked at who was calling. It was her father. She sighed and pressed the ignore button.

"Dad can wait..."

**X0x0x0x**

_"AAAAH!"_, Hinata's screams were louder, more fierce. It felt as if her body was now basking in the oven. She tilted her head back, her body arched on the tile floor. One of the nighttime nurses quickly ran towards her and yelled for help.

Hinata convulsed in pain, her lavender hued eyes rolling to the back of her head. The pain was so unbearable, she felt vulnerable to anything around her. She screamed again, veins in her neck and around her eyes pulsing through the skin. The nurses quickly grabbed a few straps. It was illegal now to buckle a person to the bed, unless for some reason the person was harming his or herself or others.

Hinata was scratching at her wrists and her eyes. It was almost to the point where she was gouging them out of their sockets. The nurses pulled at her limbs, one of them quickly sticking some anesthesia in her arm. A different one was taking blood from her other arm.

"STOP! MISS! MISS STOP!"

"_AAAH!", _Hinata screeched. The moment her limbs lay against the bed and were buckled, her body felt exposed. It was nighttime, the light of the moon shimmering through the blinds and onto her body and she was feeling like a whale in a desert.

The bluenette coughed violently, spitting out mucus from her throat. The nurses cooed her constantly, petting her legs or her hair before quickly running off. Some were kind enough to wipe away the mucus before walking off. Tears sprung from the corner of the hydriad's eyes. What was happening to her? Was this dying?

She cried for help, but the nurses did not come back. They were too busy trying to find a diagnosis on the female. Some waiting for the numbing medicine to take effect. But Hinata was still constantly crying. After a few minutes more more crying, a nurse came back with another syringe.

The window was open to let some cooling air in and the nurse came in to put in another dose into her arm. Hinata shifted in fear at the needle, but complied as she looked at her with worry and a relaxed manner. The nymph cried in disdain and hope that whatever they were giving her would work.

**X0x0x0x**

His dark red-orange eyes followed the nurse back to where the lobby of the hospital was. He hopped down from the tree he was on and onto the window sill. He sniffed the air. The smell of blood was strong inside the hospital and he smiled slightly. He liked fresh blood. Not blood from a packet.

His eyes shifted to the girl who he heard cry not too long ago. Curiousity got the best of him as he creeped inside wondering who she was when he smelled no actual blood on her.

Not human blood anyway.

His figure was overpowering her petite laying form. It was more cynical, but his face held his impassive look. His eyes blinked in curiousity. He bent over as soon as the girl let out a hoarse cry towards him.

"W-Water..."

He blinked and looked to the side where the door was. It was slightly ajar. A window was on the door and a water pitcher was outside the room, full and in her view. However, it was outside her reach.

Noone had poured it into her empty glass after she begs? Tsk. Humans.

He smiled slightly staring at her midnight blue hair. He stood still instead of doing what she wished. He held up a hand, the one with his silver ring on it. Alec took part of her hair.

"Did you dye it? What an odd shade...", he tested the hair by rubbing his fingers against it. He was surprised that it was softer than dyed hair would be. The female was breathing heavily, her cheeks a bright pink. Tears poured out more from her eyes. She didn't know how to respond or what dye was. Alec's noted that and let go of the strands. He stared at her lavender eyes and tilted his head to the other side.

He reached out and stopped as soon as the girl winced and quickly squeezed her eyes shut.

'Curious...'

"W-Water...", she begged and pleaded to this strange man. Was he death? Was he a part of the underworld? He certainly does not work with the weird-clothed women. He was wearing a different and stranger outfit.

Alec's lips twitched. He tilted his head to the water pitcher again. His eyes twitched not wanting to be in the view of the nurses. He looked to the bathroom, surely there was a sink?

His movement was fast, but in a way graceful. He noticed the awe in her eyes when he dissapeared then reappeared with a full glass of water that was just seconds ago on the table next to her empty and dry.

"What are you...?", he whispered softly helping the female drink the fresh water. He tilted her head up with his other hand, pressing the rim of the glass to her lips then tilting the cup upwards.

The patient gulped it down eagerly, then whimpered as soon as it was gone. She was scared of dying, but was grateful of the man who helped her. Even if he was to take away her life. Maybe.

"...Hm...You certainly seem scared. But who wouldn't be with your arms strapped.", he smirked thinking she was scared of him. His eyes squinted slightly in a cynical way. The girl cringed from his evil look and curled up in the blankets. She kicked through them, even though her feet were also strapped to the bed.

"...", she was quiet now and made no move to respond to him. She was abit shakey from seeing his fast movement. She knows she's seen the quick speed somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger to it. Her eyes widened with slight fear as Alec leaned over to sniff her neck.

"You're no human...", he mused towards her. His breath tickling her ear. "What's your name?"

She continued to remain in her cringed form, but managed to whisp out, "Hinata."

"Hinata...I'm Alec.", he stopped smiling to look more formal and maintaining his impassive look once again. He stared at the nymph. "You're not a human...", he repeated.

The girl named Hinata remained shakey and quickly shook her head to confirm his suspiscions. Alec continued. "You don't smell like a dog...so you're not a wolf. And you definately arn't a vampire.", the Volturi guard tilted his head hearing Jane call his name in a whisper. He looked back at Hinata.

"Goodbye for now then.", in an instant, the vampire left without a sound. Hinata stared at the spot he was just at. He was...scary.

**X0x0x**

Jacob was surprised to see Sakura- scratch that- _two _Sakura's in front of him. Both the girls were cowering in fear. "Holy fuck- Why does Washington have huge wolves!? I didn't even know Washington HAS WOLVES."

"Do your damn homework next time!", the non-naked Sakura screamed and bonked the head of her twin.

"Ow! What the he- AAAH!", Sakura screeched as more flowers started to pop from her leg, "Y'know what? Let's talk about this later! I'm off!"

"What? I got here and you're gonna-", a beautiful pink flowered tree was in the place of where the naked Sakura used to be, "-turn into...the Sakura tree..."

The tree whisked two and fro, slapping the clothed female to a path that was more clear. Sakura yelped. "I think it's better to just let me in! It's not like a bunch of stupid mutts can tell what we are!" The tree _nodded_, I repeat, _nodded,_ in agreement. Jacob's eye twitched as the girl he was walking with was suddenly forming inside the tree.

'I'm so confused it's not even funny.'

Jacob walked towards the tree and sniffed it. He recoiled in slight disgust. The flower smell was really overwhelming. The tree smacked him in response and he blinked in more confusion as he was pushed back a few inches. Quil and Embry took a step forward, their jaws open in shock.

_"Jacob? Are you ok? That girl-tree hit you!"_

_"I'm fine Embry...Just...just back off abit. I know her- them...it..."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes Quil...Please, just go for a minute. I'll talk to her."_

_"Err-", _the smaller one hesitated.

_"Sure."_

Quil tilted his head towards Embry to start moving and the two werewolves walked off in their wolf form. They better head back home. It's getting dark anyway. Jacob stared at the 'tree' then slowly shifted back into his normal self.

"S-Sakura...?"

"JACOB?", the tree spun in a 360, flower petals encircling it's bark. Feet appeared, then hips, the torso, then the head, with pale and lean arms stretched over her head. It was all as if the pink haired girl was a ballerina. Jacob made a face as the now fully clothed Sakura slowly opened her green eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly ran to Jacob.

"What the hell are you?", she screeched, "Were those your buddies or something! Y'know, give me a damn warning if you're not human!"

Jacob grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. The male rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I should ask and tell you the same thing. Now stop screeching please, you're giving me a headache."

Sakura quickly closed her mouth, her hands flying over her lips.

"Oh my gosh..."

"What?"

"You saw me naked you perv!", Sakura punched Jacob in the chest. The man doubled over, groaning in pain. Where the hell did that strength come from!

"Hey! It's not my fault your wondertwin was the one with clothes! You just happend to be standing like a naked and confused drunk person!"

"I was not!"

_"Yeah you were",_ Inner taunted. Sakura huffed blushing a bright pink and looking away. Jacob rolled his eyes, his cheeks also a small tint of pink, but he wasn't interested in her. He was more interested in a certain Swan.

The two stood in front of eachother for awhile. Sakura started, a pout still on her facial features.

"So...what...are you? A wolfman? Werewolf?"

"Ding ding ding."

Sakura sighed running a hand through her pink hair. First her best friend's a nymph, then her best friend's friend was a faun, his best friend was a golem, then her ex-boyfriend Sasuke was a vampire hunter, and now...there's a werewolf.

_'Put a nice block of vampire and you got the whole enchilada.'_

"Umm...How long have you been a werewolf?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to face Jacob in disbelief. Her face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "It's not my fault some werewolves could be turned into one... How am I supposed to know you were born as one?"

Jacob blinked then rubbed the back of his head. He quickly started to scratch.

"Your right your right. Sorry I said that..."

"Hmph."

Both nymph and werewolf stayed silent for a few minutes. This time, Jacob spoke.

"So...You're like a...", Sakura stared at him with a curious look if he'd guess right.

"You're a fairy right?"

Jacob didn't see the slap that came out of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm not sorry, just so you knooow. I took some Advanced Placement English to help me with writing stories. I hope to make it all up!**

**I do not own Twilight or Naruto.**

**X0x0x0x**

**Chapter 4:: I'm Jealous**

**x0x0x0x**

Sakura stared over at the foot of her bed, her toes curling up slightly. Her knees were pressed against her chest as she thought about what to do. Yesterday still seemed like a dream. It's impossible to think it wasn't.

In fact, she's still pretty shocked of all things that a total stranger she just met was a werewolf. It just came by so quick.

The pink-haired female bit the inside of her cheek as she curled her toes again. Out of habit, a small stem bloomed right out the curl of her foot. She quickly plucked it out, relishing the pain it gave her. Like a pinch to make sure she wasn't in a dream.

Her face started to heat up in embarrassment, all those questions she asked him; then slapping him for asking a question back? Wow, what a total bitch she was!

Her lips quivered slightly and she couldn't help but smack her forehead on the top of her knees. The desolate room she was in only made small noises in response. The eery, creepy ones that make people go, "what was that!"

"You seem to be in a fine predicament.", a voice bellowed _under_ her causing the female to jolt upwards and smash herself against the wall.

"W-Wha-?"

"Sakura, relax. It's Ino dumbass. You left your laptop on again when you left. You should seriously get out of that habit, I might be listening to you talking to yourself.", Sakura could swear she snickered behind the screen with her smug smile. Her cheeks puffed out as she bent over and pulled the laptop from under the bed. "Yeah, that's right, open the laptop and talk to Ino-piggy-ta!"

"Shut up Ino.", Sakura resisted the urge to smile at her best friend's antics. They were enemies back at home, but since she left, it seemed that their relationship was actually never better. As if they never had a rivalry at all.

It felt so good too...

"How's America going for you? Met any hot guys? Heard you grumbling to yourself about werewolves...Did you get bitten? Ooooh I had no idea werewolves still existed! Well, I knew they do...but not in Japan you know?", the blondette babbled, an eminent smile on her face. It brightened up the bubblegum girl. She merely laughed and tilted her head downwards.

"About that...I was naked when I met him-"

"Holy shit you went straight to fourth base with a stranger. Sakura...I never knew.", Ino stared wide-eyed, but was obviously joking. Sakura rolled her eyes in response.

"It wasn't my fault! It was in a forest, I was alone, w-well I thought I was alone...But he just followed me!"

"Did you let Inner out though to take over for you?"

"Yeah, but I think she came back by accident...Because y'know. They can't...stay away from me."

"Pervert."

"I was trying to say it slowly so it wouldn't sound perverted!"

The blonde merely laughed again. "Ok ok...We need to get your mind off this mystery guy sweetie...How's the hotel doing? It's really strange. A hotel, really?"

"It's one of the best Haruno hotels and the first in America. It's a great goal if I say so myself. As long as people come in...It's still under construction, but they finished the mini room for me outside the hotel. It looks like it's attached, but it's not."

"Oh right, so they won't think that it's a shed?"

"Yup!"

"What a loser, sleeping in a shed."

"It's not a shed!"

Both girls laughed in unison. Their laughter echoeing in the empty and non-furnished room.

If she wanted to, Sakura could have cried her heart out to Ino and tell her how she's no longer find and she's already homesick.

**X0x0x0x**

"You've been pacing back and forth all day brother.", Jane watched her brother Alec in amusement. He seemed oddly distraught, or excited. Usually, it was because he hasn't killed something with his powers for a few months. Then again, he would have also ran off to find his next meal and toy with it.

Jane started to become worried as his eyes glistened towards the books of the library they were in right now. She noticed how he's been reading Balkan and Eastern Europe mythology. Never once did he touch the technology device on the table to search something.

It was all in the books apparently.

"Brother, what are you looking for? I haven't been assissting you because I'm confused of why we're here...Even Aro has worried for you."

"There was...", Alec stopped himself midway from speaking. He was a man of few words, yet this girl that he met just yesterday has made him mad. After traveling so far away from that dreaded place the Cullens called home, the girl with blue hair has been in his mind. Already it was too late to turn back.

"There was...?"

"That girl! I...", he growled angrily. He was beginning to become frustrated. He had years of research to be done being immortal and all, but he didn't know how many the girl had before he can play with her again.

"You smelled an awful like water when we met brother...Perhaps that is a clue?"

He tried not to snap at his sister. "I have searched for mythology such as that...Mermaids the mortals called them. I remember books of them when we were young... Yet she didn't have fins like a fish. She had no gills. She relied on water, but not for breathing purposes. She is no mermaid."

"Have you tried the Greek and Roman section?", Jane blinked quietly walking up to her brother. Her footsteps barely made a noise, but he knew she was getting closer. Nostrils flared in his stupidity to forget that mythology has always relied themselves in the Greek and Romans.

"No, but I think I know where to look for now.", without leaving a trace, he left her to run towards the more older books that have sat untouched in the shelves. Grabbing as many as he could hold and winding his fingers through the papers. His calculating eyes stopped on many pages.

All of the books stopped on the demi-gods, the nymphs.

**X0x0x0x**

"Hinata, you have a visitor.", a nurse called out into the room. A lone girl sweating in the bedding sheets laid uncomfortably in the dark room. She heard creaking.

"That'll be all, could we be alone? She must be traumatized from the accident."

"Of course sir."

Hinata ignored all efforts to struggle long ago. Her forehead glistened and her brows were tightly knitted together in frustration. The young girl groaned and cooed in pain. She ignored the wheels that pulled up next to her and the way the person next to her inhaled sharply in surprise.

"Good lord...Hinata...", the older male's eyes were wide in surprise and utter disbelief at the way the young girl was tethered to the bed like an animal. "Charlie said you were going to go to school with Bella, so I automatically assumed you were fine..."

His guilty conscience made themselves known as his eyes glistened. He felt like crying. Like the day he lost his wife, he felt useless.

"Hinata...", he slowly reached a hand up to the other girl and placed it on her head. "You haven't even aged a bit..."

Billy quickly released one of the straps, making Hinata gasp and squirm. She croaked out of habit. It didn't click to her that the person helping her was a childhood friend.

"Shh...shh...I got you.", he wheelchaired himself to the other side and took a glass cup and filled it with water. "Here, drink this and I'll try to find a way to get you out."

"...", the girl said nothing as she downed the glass of water. Her skin already looked like it gained color as he gave her the whole pitcher in bits. He didn't worry about water poisoning like the nurses did.

"Hinata...don't you remember me?", the girl was still strapped, but one was released to help her with her hand gestures. She looked over at the person with her large doe eyes. Blinking a few times, the girl slowly shook her head no. He obviously knew her name, but she didn't recognize the old man.

"I...don't remember seeing you before m-mister. Unless you've met my mother..."

"I've known you since I was born Hinata...we used to play together in the lake...Remember?"

"I-I...", the girl hesitated and rubbed her wrists to get used to not being strapped. She felt like herself again just by drinking all that water.

"It's me...Billy.", he pushed softly, almost in a whisper. His eyes were slightly droopy, he had a few aging wrinkles, but he still was himself for the most part. Only wiser.

The name suddenly clicked in the young girl's head. A flood of happy and sad memories of when they were children came into view. She couldn't believe it.

"B-But...you're so old...I...this doesn't make any sense...I remember last seeing you when we were 16 Billy...", she reached her hand out towards him. Her palms pressed themselves against the male. She felt that he was indeed Billy, seeing the mole he had next to his ear that she always remarked on as a kid. Her lavender eyes widened slightly at remembering.

She retracted quickly as if burned by the memories of their childhood together. "T-That was only...3 years ago...Y-you can't be Billy."

His own hand reached out now. Callous as they were, they still felt firm the day they first held hands in the lake. He entwined their fingers together. His wedding ring glistened of his former lover.

Hinata immediately remembered the other girl he always spoke about when they were teens. Tears formed in her eyes. "S-Sarah?"

He nodded.

"How long has it been...since you left Billy...since you left...", she was balling by now. "I thought it's only been a few years...but seeing you like this, right now...It's making sense to me now. At the same time...It's...it's not. Nymphs like me are more mortal-like now...right? So why...why am I not like you?"

He said nothing. He had no idea either. If he wasn't paraplegic, he would have gotten up and held the girl in his arms right now. Hinata continued to cry as he slowly removed the last of her binds. She jumped into the other's arms and held him.

He slowly held her back.

"I'll see what I can do to get you out of here. My son will gladly let you have his room."

She laugh-cried at that. A son...he had a son. "Oh my Zeus...I'm a godmother."

**X0x0x0x**

**Billy and Hinata did NOT have a relationship back then! It would make sense, but because Seth may be coupled with Hinata, I don't think he would like the idea his own Alpha's dad dated her.**

**Talk about Cougar.**

**That's why I'm also making Alec with Hinata too. Yus?**


End file.
